By our Creek (Creek love)
by Mrs.gross
Summary: During the civil rights movement things are hard for a negro. You always have to marry your race and stick with them. What if you accidently fell hard for someone that will make society scold you till the day you die.
1. Chapter 1

People said love is a powerful thing, and strong bond some people didn't want to mess with it. But why did they mess with ours. Some say love hurts and it sure did. All I wanted was my Adamma. To hold her, kiss her, and tell her how I loved her over and over again. Also how I needed her. She was my Juliet and my Annabelle lee. She was my future wife. She was my other half. This wouldn't and couldn't be the end of us. I remember we were at the creek. Where we first met,argued,became friends,kissed,made love and got caught for being in love. I couldn't let her go. God knows it. Also that creek that creek was the place where we enternally went to our paradise side by side. My name is Solomon and this my adamma and I story.


	2. Meeting Her Solomon POV

hey I hope u like it. Leave a comment in the review section and enjoy!

* * *

><p>My name was Solomon Jasper Avery. Born January 1st, 1948. I was born in my cabin by the woods. My father was a pastor in a local small church. On colored came, but that was enough for me. If whites didn't want to learn the word of God so be it. Mama always put me in a nice suit she sows up for the young boys like me. It was hard to warm up in the cold of January 31st of 1967. I'm close to becoming 20. Something about 20 made me very happy that I lived 2 decades on gods creation. The civil rights movement has gone crazy. I'm a book reader and self educated. Probably like Malcolm X. But I wont believe violence is the answer. I'll be a pacifists. Like Martin Luther King Jr. My father was Reverend Thomas James Avery, my mother was Rochelle Mariet Avery, my sister was Rebecca Emerald Avery Thomas, she was wed another black man name Jacob Arveret Thomas, then my brother was name Daniel Isaiah Avery. Our state in Idaho was quiet to me between the casual negro calling insults. We lived in a small town called Demille. I attended to Demille High. It was any type of high school for a negro. Typical white snobs and teachers. I ignored them and say God loves you then walk away. Papa had asked me to go into the woods and get some wood. Since I was the only young man in the house. My brother and his fiance Mary Kay Milton. Live together which they were scolded for doing. Her father was a farmer who made quite the decent money for sending goods to the grocery market. Whites were impressed of the qualities he had sent and I was also as impress to. They were nice people. They were in their late 40s and very nice people. Charolette Dewitt Barboas was a beautiful woman that was envied in our town. Charles,her husband, was as handsome and caring as his wife. I was happy that they were happy. They were fun to be around. My parents loved them as I did to. I wandered into the cold sunset with my axe and mitts only to chop some wood. I made sure I snuck out like this before mama finds out I didn't take a coat or she would've had a heart attack. I rolled my eyes mentally of the thought of that. She was so selfess. I collected some wood and placed it on the hard ground and smashed into it. Ten minutes later I collected the wood and walked. As I walked home I accidentally dropped one of my pieces and sighed. My breath blew cold air. I heard crying and running. I froze and looked around."Hello? Is someone out there?" I asked. The crying got louder. I walked toward the cries of a woman and crashed into her. She fell into the creek besides her. She shrieked a mighty shriek. Man this woman got some lungs her that can be useful for our church choir."Oh no ma'm I'm sorry!" I exclaimed. "Get away from me! All you Negros are all the same! When can u leave!" The woman shrieked. I looked at this woman humorlessy and smiled. "This negro can leave to a place he knows out of here while the woman can stay in the creek and freeze trying to figure her way out." I said cockily. Mama wouldn't be proud. The woman gapped at me like a fish. Then she glared."Fine help me up." She said grudgingly. I smiled a teasing smile."What's the magic word?"I asked like I was talking to a child. She scowled trying to get up. Keyword TRY. "Look today is not my day you dig?" She asked. Wow she speaks slang never knew that."Alright my apologizes ma'm. I can speak with eloquence if you like?"I asked the shocked woman. Maybe I was going crazy but I swear for a second she looked at me like I was a piece of meat. I pulled her out the cold creek she yanked her hand back as I felt some weird sparkwhen we touched. "No I prefer just the way you are. No need to impress, I don't know about my parents having people being impressed but you don't to impress me." She rambled then she stopped. She was cute when she did. I could stare at her all day if I could. The woman had dark-golden brown locks that stopped to her waist. Her dress stopped all the way down to her ankles, maybe because it was soaked. She had hazel eyes with beautiful plumped lips. She had a beautiful figure, and a heart shaped face. She had feline features that was unique. I forgot to ask the beautiful woman's name."How rude of me, mama would've knock me into another planet. What is your name?" I asked intrigued. "What is it to you negro?!" She spat at me. I visibly turned angry. " Look I have never raised my voice in my life especially to whites and women in general. I was generous to help you out of that cold creek and a simple thank you would do the suffice! Here I am trying to be nice but all you people do is don't give us a chance. Just because were colored doesnt make us different. We eat,sleep,love,laugh,and cry. All because our culture and color is different doesn't mean were totally different. Were human to." I screamed. She looked taken aback but stood her ground. "You people shouldn't have came here!" She shouted back."You shouldn't have drug us in chains here! Get over it we are her now so deal with." I shouted in her face. She had tears in her eyes,and abruptly I stopped. "I'm sorry for what I have done and said. Lord forgive me. Here follow me. Just don't cry." I said softly. She hugged me for comfort and sobbed. I froze and she did also. I wanted to tell her don't leave my arms. She felt nice in them. "I'm sorry that'll never happen again. But lead the way." I nodded a little hurt but guided her. We stopped by my cabin to collect two coats. Thank god my parents went to night service tonight. We walked to her house it was pretty far but wd managed. We finally made it and her house was pretty huge. "Thank you, for everythiiiingg" she continued.i smiled and said"Solomon". She smiled a beautiful and finally genuine smile. She opened the door and I was walking down the the porch steps. "Solomon!" I turned to the woman and looked up at her. "Missy Love Heweitt" she said and shut the door. I smiled so hard and walked back home onto the moon.<p> 


	3. Missy's POV

_t_

I woke up to the sound of the song bird. I smelt the mouthwatering scent of grits, beef bacon, pancakes, and scrambled eggs. I arose from my wooden bed and trudged down the steps to mama and her cooking. Mama had her back turn to me and was humming a harmonic tune that probably made the angels in paradise look in envy. I snuck up behind mama and kissed her cheek. "Morning Mama". I said groggily. She giggled and hugged me. " Morning sweet boy". My mama was my dads personal adamma. Adamma was an African name for _"beautiful girl"_. We decided to keep part of our ancestors culture but remain African-American. We didn't deserve to put aside our identity. That's what papa would say. But every morning papa would walk into the kitchen with a smile once he spotted mama and kiss her with passion. He would thank god and kiss her again and say " akila woman" then connect their foreheads with eachother. It was an everyday routine for them. I use to look a disgust at them but now I look with envy and happiness. Envy, that I might never have a woman. Happiness, knowing my parents love eachother very much after 33 years together. I hope I have a woman and care for her and want to spend life with her. I'll just wait till god give me a great companion to love and honor. Suddenly, Missy popped into my head. Love and honor and doing that with Missy warmed my heart and formed a knot into my stomach. I shook that thought out. I grubbed onto meal as mama and papa were chatting and laughing.

Missy POV

I was so sick and tired of this! My parents don't understand this is what I wanted in my life. I don't want to depend on a man and be a miserable house wife. I want to become a mechanic. They are always trying to set me up with a wealthy mans son. This isn't the early 1900's! Right now they are throwing a party with my fathers business partners. My dad works as a wealthy bank owner. He is known around town. To others he is charismatic, a schmoozer, perfectionist, kind, brave man. behind close doors he is a cold hearted, stuck up, verbally-abusive man that I hate. he wanted a son to run the family business and when I was born it was like he resented me. Sure he buys me luxurious things but money doesn't buy love. He only buys it because he thinks ill run off to school and brag to my "friends" about what daddy gave me. As if. Me and my mom know about my dads "extra paperwork" at work when he works late at night. He became distant to mom after she had me and was told she was barren. That meant that she couldn't bore him a heir. All he does is spat cruel words to my mother, and grabs her if she didn't fix his meal as soon as he was home. I shake my head in disgust. I use to cry as a little girl but I got over it because my mother is equally as bad. When my father hurts her ego she turns and hurts me but not physically. She yells at me for the slightest things and still tries to kiss up to that man I call father. She is the reason why woman look weak and worthless. That's why her husband runs off to meet up with his multiple mistresses. My dad tries to make me not see but when I witness him verbally attacking my _mother. He tries _to sweet talk me and say i'm his "baby girl" or "sweet girl". Well Ronald, my dad, needs to be a man and treat woman right. We got into an argument when my father caught me trying to fix our elderly neighbors car that broke down. His exact words were," Woman shouldn't be doing such things period! They either on their knees cleaning our shoes or in the kitchen cooking with a swollen belly with one child hugging their leg and the other in kindergarten." That was when I snapped. Also that was the first time Cheryl, my mom, slapped me. So I ran out into the woods. I ran and ran as far as I can. I was crying and sobbing like crazy. "Hello? Is someone out there?" I heard a man asked. I cried louder. Then I crashed into something or someone hard. I fell into the nearest creek and shrieked. "Oh no ma'm im sorry!" The man exclaimed. I looked up and spotted a negro. I rolled my eyes and glared at him. "Get away from me! All you negros are all the same! When can you leave?!" I shrieked. First im going to the most boring party and try to help but get pulled aside and slapped now I fall into a creek with a negro just staring at me like this was hilarious.I was shocked when he replied with, " This negro can leave to a place he knows a way out of here while this woman can stay in the creek and freeze trying to figure her way out." he said cockily. I struggled to get up out of the creek. Then I gapped at him like fish then glared." Fine just help me up." I said grudgingly. I don't want to be mean to him and kinda felt sorry because he seem used to it. Usually im nice to the colored but I don't know what has change now. Maybe the change of mood im in now." Whats the magic word?" he asked with a teasing smile as if I was some child. Okay now I am starting not to feel bad about snapping at him. I scowled at him then tried to get out. " Look today is my day you dig?" I asked. Maybe he understood slang. He looked shocked at the words coming out of my mouth."My apologies ma'm" here we go with the ma'm thing"do u want me to speak with eloquence?" He asked curiously. I stared at him shocked. Wow he is very smart but also attractive. He dark skin was beautiful under the moonlight. His dark brown eyes sparkled tremendously and beautifully. He wad 6ft tall and a giant compared to my 5'6. His lips were plumped, he had a jaw line that many boys in my color or his would envy. His teeth were straight and white. That's what shocked me the most. He was also very fit but not overly fit. His chiseled jaw was the 2nd most thing that I was staring at. The 1st was his honest eyes. What is he doing out here with no coat out in this cold January? But this man is so intriguing. Man this cold creek was messing with my brain including this cold. All I was doing was staring lust crazy at this negro.

He pulled me out of the creek and as our hand connected I felt a heart racing, butterfly stomach-feeling, heavy breathing spark. Like you felt like your home and there was no place that you would make you feel like the spark now. I yanked my hand away. I notice he stared at me like I was the only thing in the world or maybe its my brain not functioning from that cold creek. When I pulled away I wanted to go back and touch him again. I was so soaked and cold."No I prefer just the way you are. No need to impress, I don't know of I can say for my parents. But you don't have to impress me." I rambled and stopped as soon as I notice. When I looked at this man he just smiled like he wanted me to keep on. It was an unfortunate habit for me to do that."How rude of me, mama would've knocked me into another planet. What is your name?" He asked like he cared. Yeah right. Like any boy would care. I got angry because all men were the same. I was just rude and he was acting like I never did. He was frustrating to no end. "What is it to you negro?"I spat at him. Suddenly, he turned visibly angry." Look I never raised my voice in my life especially to whites and women in general. I was generous to help you out of that cold creek and a simple 'thank you' would do the suffice! Here I am trying to be nice but all you people do is don't give us a chance. Just because or color and culture is different doesn't make us not human. We eat, sleep, love, laugh and cry. All because of that were not considered human beings!" I screamed. I was shocked but I should have expected that a negro would go to their breaking point but towards me I got back angry."You people should have not came here!" I shouted back. " You shouldn't have drug us in chains here! Get over it we are here now so deal with it!" He shouted back in my face. Tears welled up in my eyes and my bottom lip quivered. Men are all the same. There is no point in fighting when it comes down in arguing. His face soften and he looked like he was in pain."I'm sorry for what I have said and done. Lord forgive me. Here follow me. Just don't cry." He whispered softly and it made my heart hum. Just the sound of his deep smooth voice. Suddenly I did the unexpected. I hugged him for comfort and sobbed. Wow he actually does care. I never met someone especially a guy who apologized for hurting me and I was actually cruel to him. I was just like my father and Tommy, the boy my parents tried to set me up with. In his arms it felt like home and safe like I can be there forever. It was warm and comforting. Like a hard day a work and you can just run into this mans arms and be calm. Wait a minute what am I doing I'm probably freaking this guy out. I froze and pulled away. I mourned from the lost contact." I'm sorry that'll never happen again. Lead the way." I said meekly. I swear I just saw of pain contorted on his face. We stopped by a nice homey cabin that looks to be his house. He collected two coats for us and we walked back to my house in awkward silence. It was a long walk but we managed.

We finally reached the porch steps and I turned around to the beautiful man."Thank you, for everything-" I was hinting for him to say his name. He just smiled and said"Solomon". I smiled. That name fit him. It was a strong name just like this man. I opened my door and notice my parents gone. Then I turned around a saw Solomon walking away."Solomon!" He turned and looked up at me."Missy Love Heweitt" I said and shut the door. I smiled and ran upstairs cheesing extra hard. I hopped into the shower and brush my teeth. That night when I looked up in the moon all I saw was Solomon's face in the front smiling at me. This is the 1st night I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	4. meeting her again

"Solomon!" Papa shouted from downstairs. I jogged down the steps and ran to my father. " You know better than to run around the house boy. Your 19 for Christ sakes." My father scolded me. I nodded and apologized." Your mama is out with the ladies in the church. She was going to go to get some milk from Mr. Milton's farm. He was going to process it the milk for her for a discount so I want you to go down his home and do it for her. You want to make mama proud do you?" papa questioned. " Yes sir." I said evenly. Papa and I had a good relationship. He understood very well and I looked up to that man. Papa hugged me to hugged me on his way out to church. I sighed and grabbed my coat, shoes, hat, and mitts.

I took the bus to the farm and sat in the back. I waited and paid my fair to the white man and thanked him. He just huffed and droved off. As I walked to the big field of the Mr. Milton's farm I notice some laughing and yelling. I strolled to the back of the barn and notice Daniel, my brother who was playing with his fiancé Mary. Mary was a very gorgeous black woman such as my sister Rebecca. Mary wasn't a only child. She had 5 other siblings but they all moved to other states. She was the baby of course and very loved by all by her tender heart, sweet smile, and compassionate love. Mary was 5'5, tall very dark skinned, very beautiful. Her smooth skin glowed in the fluorescence light at times. I wasn't dark black but to whites I was compared to them. I was kinda light to my color actually. Mary had dark brown eyes but not dark coal as her father. Her hair was light brown shoulder length and had the brightest smile. She warmed everyone's heart with her presence.

My brother Daniel was lighter. He was a good combination of white and black. He got that from mama as me and my oldest sister Rebecca got our skin tone from papa. He had light brown eyes, dimpled cheeks, with a fit body. He was going to need it working to be a successful farmer like his future father in law. The were wearing baggy white t-shirts with rolled up shorts soak and wet playing with the hose in there hand. I shook my head amusingly.

" Whats up baby brother." Daniel came over and put me in a headlock.

"Mama was suppose to get some processed milk from your new daddy." I chuckled and pulled myself out the headlock and man hugged him.

"Hey Mary Fairy what no hug?" I smirked with my arms open for a hug.

She hit my arm and giggled. She came in and hugged me tightly.

"Whats up stupid! I'm happy your out of your baby diapers when was that yesterday?" She asked innocently.

I grinned mischievously and threw her over my shoulders and spun her around. She giggled as my brother and I laughed.

"Ey! Boy-yo put the girl down! Now!" A man shouted from behind me.

I turned and was greeted to a laughing Mrs. Milton and joyful Mr. Milton.

I put Mary down and ran up to hug Mrs. Milton and spun her around then ran to man hug Mr. Milton.

"Hey Mr and Mrs. Milton, its been a long time!" I said excitedly

I love these people like they were my own . Milton giggled and kissed my cheek.

"If you count yesterday as forever, I guess so." Daniel said with an eyebrow raised.

"Well that means I love you guys so much uh duh" I said with a feminine voice with my hand on my hips. Everyone laughed.

"You here for the discounted processed milk? For your mama right?" Mr. Milton asked.

I nodded.

"Alright you stay here i just got to go process it." Mr. Milton stated. He ran off to the back of the barn. Mr. Milton was a big black man. He was hilarious to. He was slightly taller than me. He was an old fat black farmer. He was an adventurous, brave, courageous, blunt man. His wife was a great role model for girls that put Coretta King to shame.

"Hows your mama Solomon and how are you." Mrs. Milton asked curiously.

" We are good ma'm, healthy and happy." I said smoothly.

"That's very good! And you good ole father is very good pastor and the way he preached.. I'm happy I found that church." She boasted.

I laughed with my arms crossed. Every woman in the church fawn over my fathers preaching. It was hilarious because my mother always reminded herself,"envy is a sin" over and over again.

"Alright, since yall caught up imma take my bride to be and have some fun" Daniel said as he swooped a giggling Mary into his arms and ran off with her.

Mrs. Milton and I laughed at his childish antics. Mr. Milton came back with 4 glass jars of processed milk. I grinned ear to ear. He handed them to me.

I gave him the money papa gave me to pay Mr. Milton. I said my goodbyes to Mr. and Mrs. Milton then turned to head home

"Wait! Solomon! I have someone here for you to meet! Sweetie come out, come meet this boy I was talking about his name is Solomon."

I turned around and met the eyes of the woman, Missy from yesterday. This time she wasn't as soak and wet. Her eyes wide ed as my heart thumped loudly in my chest. I hope nobody heard my heart thump erratically in my chest.

"Well isn't the beautiful creek Missy." I said. Missy blushed a deep red and i cocked my head smiling.

"Solomon its a pleasure seeing you again" she said quietly.

"Oh so you don't speak street?" I asked

Missy rolled her eyes. "I have manners, but slang is when I'm around people my age."

" Oh so I'm guessing you know each other?" Mrs. Milton asked. I almost forgot she was standing there but Mr. Milton disappeared.

"Yes, this was the man I was talking about in the woods." Missy said nervously looking down.

"What?!" Mrs. Milton exclaimed. Then she punched my arm... Hard.

"Ow! What in Jesus name?!" I flinched hard away from Mrs. Milton.

"If your mama heard how you acted with this young lady she would've done worse!" Mrs. Milton exclaimed

I had to agree there with her. Mama would've totally KO'd me in front of Missy. I did act cocky and prideful. And mama taught me to treat women with respect but she also said hurtful things too. Now look at me talking like a child who got in trouble.

"No ma'm, I was horrible to him and said some harsh things to. Don't be mad at him i was out of line to." Missy assured Mrs. Milton. Mrs. Milton wasn't having all of that.

"I know you were and I did scold you young lady, but he should know better he was raised in a good home likewise you." She said with a stern voice and eyebrows raised.

" Yes and sorry ma'm" I said apologetic. Mrs. Milton shook her head slowly.

"Don't apologize to me boy, apologize to Missy." She said sternly.

I turned to the beautiful woman. I smiled at her and said,"Im sorry adamma." I said smoothly. Then I walked away. As I walked away I heard Mrs. Milton gasped and Missy asking Mrs. Milton what I had called her.

I smirked and walked away.


	5. Seeing him again

Missy's POV

I woke up the next morning to the sound of a mother birds harmonic song. I woke up with a smile just of last night. I did regret being extremely rude but not touching or hugging him. His chest was soft and warm as well as his arms. His fair black skin was smooth that I wanted to lightly run my finger tips on his strong forearm. His gentle touch mesmerized me as well as his deep bass smooth voice. It was music to my ears. His eyes sparkled tremendously when he looked at me. I hope I can find a white man just like him. It wouldn't be good be a good reputation for Cheryl and Ronald. Their daughter dating a black man. Even though I hate them I will respect how they live up to. As long they stay out of my way.

"Wake up, your father and I want to speak to you". My mother said evenly as she barged in. My happy subsided a little but someone as shallow as my parents couldn't bring me down especially if something finally good happened. I nodded and got up. Cheryl looked at me curiously but shrugged and shut the door behind her.

I put on a yellow sun dress with a little white jacket. I had pulled out the locket Mrs. Milton gave to me. Cheryl always fought me to throw it away but I stood my ground. She thought I shouldn't be reminded of a negro. I think she is jealous Mrs. Milton is more of a mother than she is to me. Mrs. Milton is a sweet old lady who works on a farm with her witty husband. They are the most gorgeous and loved family. They were known for sending good quality food to the grocery markets in our small town of Demille and sometimes others. I met the happy couple 3 years ago when Cheryl took me shopping with her on a hot July. We were preparing a friendly party with their friends just for status and Cheryl made me tag along. She thought one day when I become a house wife I should know these things. I rolled my eyes at that. She told me to look for some hotdog buns on the next aisle and I did. While arriving to my destination I met a color woman and man talking to a white man. It was a nice gesture that really shocked me. As I put my hand on the hotdog buns I felt a hand grip my wrist. I looked and saw an angry woman. She looked at the supposed last of the buns and glared at me.

"Your to young to be shopping and it looks like you don't even have a cart. You children these days! I have the money and you should know better. I deserve those buns now move your hand!" She said menacingly. But I stood my ground.

"I'm sorry ma'm but these are for-" I was interrupted.

"I don't care! Now move!" The older woman said icily.

"Excuse me ma'm, but this young lady was with her mother collecting something for her. I suggest walk away and take your hand off her wrist immediately. I think that is un lady like to do something like that to a child." A woman said from behind.

I turned to look at the lady and saw, what I assume is her husband, and white man from earlier.

The angry hag gapped at the colors lady and glared at all 4 of us and stormed out of the store. Wow total anger issues.

"Sweetheart are you okay? Did she hurt you?" The colored lady asked. Her husband also looked as concerned. As well the white man.

"Its alright young lady I talk to Mrs. Donohue and make sure she'll never take a step in this store again." The white man said. I nodded and he turned to the tall goodlooking black man.

"Alright Charles thank you for everything and Charlotte,still beautiful as ever thank you and see you again next week." He hugged the big black man who was Charles and kissed Charlotte's hand and left.

"Oh lordy child lets get you back to your mom." She took me back to the other aisle and I noticed Cheryl was looking around still and didn't notice how long I was gone or what has happened in the other aisle.

"Mother I got the buns." I said quietly.

Finally she turned around and notice me and my two new friends.

"Hello, my name is Charlotte Milton and this is my husband Charles Milton." Charlotte greeted.

My mom looked at them in disgust and rolled her eyes. Mrs. Milton noticed and had that look of 'did you just roll your eyes'. Her whole face changed as well the atmosphere. I was intimidated by this woman already and I was scared to mess with her.

"My name is Missy Love Hewitt and this is Cheryl Hewitt." I said quickly afraid that her stare would stop. Thankfully it did.

"Its nice to see this beautiful young lady has manners. Its a pleasure meeting YOU Missy." Mrs. Milton said and dismissed herself. Cheryl was appalled. She turned and glared at me.

"Stay away from those Negros you hear?" She demanded. I scowled and huffed. Then we walked off to the car.

I walked down the steps and notice that Tommy the boy my parents try to set me up with was laughing on our with Cheryl and Ronald.

"Mother, Father you wanted me?" I asked innocently. They hinted on what I was doing and decided to join in.

"Yes darling, as you met at the party, this is Thomas Krause. He is the boy at the party last night but you left so suddenly." Cheryl said with a fake smile and sugar coated voice. Thomas stood up.

"I hope you remember I only like being called Tommy." He said with a smile. I nodded and sat next to Ronald. He put his arm around me and mentally shuddered at the feeling of his hands on me.

"As you already know I'm Missy Hewitt and hear your father and mine are very close partners!" I said with fake enthusiasm. He nodded and shrugged.

"Your father and I thought maybe you guys should you know date each other and hopefully marry and give us some grandkids and live up both your fathers legacy." Cheryl said bluntly. I just looked at her like she had two heads. Tommy looked disappointed. Well there goes my ego.

Ronald held tighter on Cheryl's shoulder and was breathing hard. I knew I needed to leave. "Well Tommy we will discuss more with your parents and talk to our special little girl. Also we want our daughter taken cared of by someone who will care for her and I feel like I can trust you even though we just met and she is aging." Said Ronald. I showed Ronald out to the door. We were looking for a butler and hoping that we don't because I like being productive. Everyone knew everyone here and its kinda stuffy here.

As I shut the door I heard a loud crash in the living room and Cheryl apologizing profusely to Ronald. I closed my eyes and sighed at the crying and shouting of my so called parents. I hope Cheryl is lucky enough to not get a black eye or a broken arm.

"Mother, Father I'm leaving ill miss you." I said lowly sarcastically. Of course they arent paying attention to me because they are to busy fighting.i walked to my blue mustang and left to Mrs. Milton's farm.

I pulled up to there drive way of there nice 2 story home. Mrs. Milton of course with a bright smile on her face charged out of the house with her hair in a nice bun with her tiny strands of black hair falling out. Her pearls bouncing in the process and her flowery dress flowing in the wind . I smelt her lilac honey scent hurdling towards my sensitive nostrils. Her tiny body crashed into me and hugged me hard. I haven't seen her in two months.

"Oh honey, where have you been? Is it that mom of yours giving you a hard time again or was it your papa?" Mrs. Milton asked suspiciously.

"Both but I'm sorry I have been everywhere and don't I have a story to tell you!" I said enthustically.

"Do tell my dear!" She said with a mocking masculine voice. I giggled as she pulled me into the house. I was greeted by a groping Daniel and Mary who were basically eating each others face. Mrs. Milton gasped and picked up a spoon and threw it at Daniel's head.

"What the h-"Then he notice my blushing face and a disapproving Charlotte.

"Girl,your lucky it was me and not your daddy and Daniel your lucky your mama ain't here she would've knocked that colored off of you! Keep it now you dig?" She ranted sternly.

"Yes ma'm" they said together and strolled down to the barn in the back. We sat on the chairs in her dining room.

"Ok now tell me."

I told her about of the events that took place today excluding the part whereas my parents fighting after the talk. I also told her about the African American man named Solomon who helped me. I didn't her his name and she frowned at that. We heard 2 men laughing and Mary giggling like crazy. Mrs. Milton went outside to see the ruckus. I went by the screw door and heard a familiar man's voice speaking. Daniel and Mary came in. Daniel charged up the steps holding Mary bridal style. Those two are so much in love.

"I want you to meet someone, sweety come out please." I heard Mrs. Milton asked. I hesitantly came out and saw my Solomon. Wait MY Solomon? He could be somebody's else's Solomon. That thought made me jealous, angry, and sad.

"Well isn't isn't the beautiful creek Missy." I blushed deeply. He remembered me and called me beautiful.

"Solomon its a pleasure seeing you again." I said quietly. He looked good in that white shirt with that black coat. I almost forgotten it was january noticing the fact that stupid Daniel was chasing around Mary the yard with a t-shirt. It was slightly chilly and I did leave my coat in the house. This beautiful man can make you forget that it was a cold january morning. That's saying something.

"Oh so you don't speak street?" Solomon asked with a faux confused face. I had to roll my eyes on that.

"I have manners, I only speak slang around people my age." I said. I hope he is around my age.

He nodded and took that answer.

"Oh so I'm guessing you guys know each other?" Mrs. Milton asked. I almost forgot she was standing there and she didn't know how I know him.

"Yes, this was the man I was talking about in the woods." I said nervously. I wouldn't know she react and it seems like that type of parent to scold for good crazy reasons.

"What?!" Mrs. Milton exclaimed. Oh no.

Suddenly Mrs. Milton shot at Solomons arm. It looked like an hard blow that made me jump and cringe.

"Ow! What in Jesus name?!" Solomon flinched away from Mrs. Milton.

"If your mama heard how you acted with this young lady she would've done worse!" Mrs. Milton exclaimed.

What is up with Mrs. Milton reminding Daniel and Solomon that their mothers would hurt them or something if they acted out. Either they're brothers or all colored moms are like that. I felt horrible because nobody was hard on me when I said those harsh things to Solomon.

"No ma'm, I was horrible to him and said some harsh things to. Don't be mad at him I was out of line to." I profusely assured Mrs. Milton but she wouldn't budge.

"I know you were and i did scold you for that young lady, but he should have known better he was raised in a good home as were you." Mrs. Milton said with a stern voice and eyebrows raised. It was true, she did scold me by hitting my arm lighter than the blow she gave Solomon but hard enough to put me to shame. She lectured me though. When she meant raised me she meant she raised me those three lasting years. The other one who practically raised me was my British nanny Arabella. She was so sweet and kind to everyone and made me sweets from scratch and fed me it when my parents weren't around. My mom did stay at home but she went out with the high society woman to shop and gossip. Arabella died 3 years ago from a heart attack. After the age of 15, she stopped being my nanny but visited me when I came off the bus of school and go to her house and have fun. I was popular in high school and I tried to go to college bit my parents wouldn't let me. So I'm here with no job waiting for a man to take off with me. I missed her everyday but its like her soul lived on into Mrs. Milton.

"Yes and sorry ma'm" Solomon said apologetic. Mrs. Milton shook her head slowly.

"Don't apologize to me boy, apologize to Missy." She said sternly. I looked at her shock. He was right to yell at me.

As he turned to me and looked into my eyes with a smile, I lost my breath.

"I'm sorry adamma" Solomon said smoothly and he walked away.

Mrs. Milton gasped and scowled. I was confused and a little hurt. Did he said something mean to me? I feel very foolish. I looked down at my feet with tears brimming in my eyes. Why am I being sensitive? Being sensitive caused people to think less of you which irritated the heck out of me. Mrs. Milton notice and put my face up so I i can look her into the eyes.

"Missy don't cry." Mrs. Milton said softly. I pulled my face out of her hands. I went back into the house and collected my keys and coat. Daniel and Mary notice my current state and looks at me . Milton looked chased after me and grabbed my arm.

"You need to calm yourself. He isn't like those guys. Daniel when you see your brother tell him he'll be in trouble next time I'll see him. He is so hard headed." Mrs. Milton said sternly. I stopped and sat in between Mary and Mrs. Milton. Daniel kissed Mary sweetly and left.

"Missy you need to calm down it wasn't that serious. Your going to grow grey hair early. Trust me you don't want that." Mr. Milton said. We all giggled at that.

"Missy dont worry about him, he just a man and men need woman to tell them if they are being stupid and need to speak English." Mary said suggestively.

"Lord only knows how many times I had put some sense into Daniel." Mary chuckled out. Mrs. Milton laughed in agreement.

"Don't act low I heard that Mary." Daniel yelled from upstairs and we giggled again.

I smiled and hugged Mary and Mrs. Milton.

"Thank you girls, I wouldn't known how i would act if it weren't without you." I said sweetly. I honestly think I would be bitter and cold just like my parents. The people in front of me now are all the support I need. Maybe I can have Solomon join in. I wasn't mad at him. I was just... I don't know. I am mesmerized by his witty comments, outgoing self, confident stature, and beautiful face,body,soul,and voice.

That's when I realized, I have a crush on Solomon Avery.


	6. Dinner Inro

Hey guys I know this isn't a story for a movie and if someone can tell me where to put this up at than ill gladly put it up. But im a fan of history such as the civil rights movement and I hope that counts but the characters are made up.

I own the characters but not history.

Solomon's POV

I walked to inside my home and noticed mama there but she wasn't alone. Mama and some older ladies I recognize from the church. They waved at me and I swear I saw one wink at me. I waved and jogged to my room. I went to get my books and read. I always wanted to become a writer. I wrote some poems and short stories. Hopefully it becomes popular before I'm dead. After studying for 2 hours I pulled my bible out and read for 4 hours. By the time I finished the book of 2nd Samuel I went downstairs to be greeted with colagreens, spinach, and steak on the table. Papa kissed mama's cheek and thanked her as she giggled. I notice we had a few more guest. Rebecca and her husband Jacob. They both noticed me after a funny convo they seemed to be having before I had entered the room.

"Solomon! Oh my goodness, you looking good baby brother!" Rebecca reached out and hugged me enthustically. I returned her warmed embrace, inhaling her sweet floral scent. Rebecca and I have been always close. She is outgoing, lovable, perky, and fun. Rebecca loves the world and sees the positive in it. Even the KKK on the loose. Last I heard is that they were heading to New Jersey. As they traveled, on foot, they destroy the blacks, Asians, Hispanics, or others besides the Caucasians in their paths. They started in Tennessee for a decade and when we started fighting back that's when their plan started to hit its nerve point. They were very sneaky and the worst part is that we don't know any of those people who are in it. They escape the crime scene so quick its scary. To Rebecca, she has nothing to fear. She believes God will protect her from any harm because no danger has occurred onto her with the worlds craziness today and then.

"Its nice seeing you stranger! I haven't seen you guys in a while." I said mockingly. Rebecca giggled and took a seat beside Jacob again. I reached over and man hugged Jacob. We sat down after our greetings. I really liked the choice of people my siblings chose to marry. They were great people and they bring garguantuan amount of happiness to the my siblings, to their spouse. Jacob was a quiet, reserved kind of man. He was tall with stubs of black hair. He was very dark like he came straight out of Africa but he had the silky kind of black skin. He was a very handsome man as I been told by other women. They said same about my father, Mr. Milton, Daniel, Jacob, and myself. I understand those men but not the part about me. We talked and chatted for quite some time.

"Hey everyone! Were home!" Yelled my loud brother said. My mom got up so fast and reached for the nearest wooden spoon. Mama threw it towards to his direction and all I heard was a loud slap. 3 of them.

"Ow mama, Mrs. Milton, and Mary. Yall always hitting on me." Daniel complained. We laughed at the table as we heard them arguing in the living room. They finally arrived in kitchen.

They greeted everyone exchanging hugs and kisses as mama brought the meal with Rebecca and Mary, to the table. We clapped as we saw the whole meal in front of us. Mrs. Milton looked at me and came over and slapped me over the head.

"What did I do?" I asked surprised. I looked at this woman like she had two heads.

"You need to speak English to others when you call them something. Oh and Rochelle I have a little guest coming over for our Saturday night feast, is that ok?" Mrs. Milton asked. Mama turned towards her and nodded.

"Oh yes, it seems we have enough room for one more guest." Mama said. I turned to look at Mrs. Milton confusingly. She just smirked at me. I have a feeling something un-expecting was going to occur.

Suddenly there was a soft knock in the front room. Mrs. Milton perked up in her seat.

"I'll go check who it is." Mama said as she rose from her seat.

We continued talking for a while but I was listening to whoever was at the door.

"Hello sweetheart, are you lost, or is there any help I give you?" Mama asked.

"Um I believe this is Hardrive rd. and this is the cabin near the creek in the woods or there is another one next door?" A melodic high voice asked nervously.

"Are you Mrs. Milton's guest?" Mama asked.

"Yes! oh I mean yes ma'm." The angelic voice stuttered out. I chuckled and recognized it was Missy.

"What's so funny boy?" Papa asked. He looked at me amusingly as the rest of the table.

"I guess our baby brother has lost his marbles already." Daniel said loudly with his arms wrapped around Mary who looked at my brother like he was the only thing in this world.

We heard a couple of feet walking to the dining room and I saw Missy. My eyes interlocked with soft hazel eyes as her golden brown, almost red hair flowed from her entrance. Everyone looked at her and smiled. She blushed and looked down at her feet. Suddenly I felt someone lightly tap me, with their foot, under the table. I stopped staring at her and looked for the disturbance. It was my brother Daniel. He smirked and I think he noticed I was staring to hard. I just gave him a look and turned back around to Missy.

"Well Thomas, this is Missy. She is very lovely." Mama said as she fawned over her. I rolled my eyes. I looked over at her again. I see she put her hair in a high neat bun with a blue dress that flared out at the bottom. She really had some nice legs that looked like they could go on forever. I was happy to know she was going to be here and eat with us. I got up and pulled an extra chair. I put the extra seat out and sat it next to mine.

"Missy you can sit next to me if you don't mind do you?" I smiled to at least make her feel little much more comfortable.

"I don't mind at all thank you." Missy said in an outspoken voice. I just raised an eyebrow and she strolled over to the seat I had pulled out for her. She thanked me silently.

"Hello Missy, I'm Rebecca and this is my husband Jacob." Rebecca stuck her hand out to greet her. Missy graciously took it into her hands and shook hers also Jacobs huge hands.

" I love your hair and you are very beautiful don't you know that." Rebecca said a matter of factly. Missy just looked at her and smiled.

"Thank you and as all you guys. Its a pleasure meeting you guys." Missy said happily.

"Alright lets pray and hurry up and eat because I am hungry!" Daniel exclaimed and we laughed at his antics. What made my day was Missy's giggle. I would kill twice and be sawed in half just to hear that laugh.

"Alright, everyone hold hands and bow your heads. Heavenly father, we thank you for another life of breath and pray that the civil rights movement will go through smoothly. Also that it ends peacefully. We pray that the KKK will stop there madness and calm down. We pray for equality. Father we also ask that you will bless this heavenly meal that the women that you gave to us and gratefully take care of, to make these delicious meals. Thank you for sending your son to die for our sins, in Jesus , amen." Papa said. We altogether said amen and we ate the blessed food.

We laughed, song some songs and told some stories about past times like how our parents met or siblings met. Missy laughed at them but something must have been bothering her behind that slightly real smile. I took a few peeks and glances to look at Missy. We ate some more talked more till it was time for everyone to leave.

"Alright Rochelle, thank you for everything and that meal was so was good. I will be seeing you guys tomorrow, Sunday morning. Thank you guys and love ya'll." Mrs. Milton hugged mama, me, and Missy. Mr. Milton conversated with papa than man hugged him, kissed mama's cheek, and rubbed his hand on my head and pushed it, than hugged Missy. Daniel hugged mama and Missy together and the girls giggled as he kissed both on top on there heads and hugged papa. He came over and pinched my cheeks and left. Mary hugged the all of us and followed suit after Mrs. Milton, Mr. Milton, and Daniel.

Mama hugged and kissed Missy and my cheeks and turned her way upstairs with papa who gave us a head nod. I decided to walk Missy to her car.

"Missy are you alright?" I asked. She looked at me blankly for a second and fixed her face.

"Yeah I'm fine." She said lowly. I stopped her.

"Missy if something or someone is making you uncomfortable you know you can tell anybody here." I said strongly. She just nodded. Iust decided to let it go.

"Did you enjoy the food and my family?" I asked her with a smile. I saw her smile get big.

"I absolutely loved everyone! They were a lot fun! Especially your sister. I love her! I should go shopping with her. We can spend some time together." She said excidetly.

"Your mom can really cook up a nice meal." She said impressively and I laughed and smiled as her eyes lit up as she talked on and on about how much she enjoyed her time.

We finally made it to the car and I looked up to the moon. Missy looked up to it.

"You love looking at the moon too?" Missy asked calmly. I just nodded. I looked at her and see the moon shining onto her skin as her eyes sparkled. I just grinned.

"The dark always has some type of light like my mama always told me." I said happily. She looked at me like she wanted to say or do something.

I stared into her eyes as she stared in mine.

I was gonna say something until I felt a pair of lips were in contact with my cheek.

"Goodnight Solomon" Missy said as she hopped into the car and sped off into the night.

Wow! Missy kissed his cheek and drove out. I kinda based this story off this boy well guy I like. He is a different race from me and im not embarrassed about it. It doesn't matter what you are, or race you can fall in love with any race. BTW im black and he is white. comment if you like this chapter!


End file.
